jayvdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Mante
Background Jay Mante also known as "Jayvees Dale Agno Mante" was a bestfriend and unbanned from Facebook two years ago. Jay Mante has too many friends since for now. By the time he has a dimwit gamer just as i thought. Jay Mante has thousands and circles of friends because he added some friends due to playing Dawn of the Dragons, Legacy of the Thousand Suns and Monster Galaxy. Jay has a five names. Jay Mante has a small athletic, and physical energy, plus he had a small talent of writing, and he thinks useless, he has a special ability that I couldn't understang about it. It has also the clone account named Jayvees Dale Mante and has a small friends but not really because he had played no games, He has a quotable one and reckless. He tag alone and someone cannot understand him and he can blamed them and smiling them in order to protect himself from the predator. Jayvees was a not good on parenting, and he wishes to be single forever do not care even kill or violently, he hates his real father and disrespect, dislikes and he suspects him as a u2daPUK people in his mind. He is really a protagonists on the wiki and everytimes he doesn't know how to talk properly and malicious character and the Jayvees is included as the special person it paralyzed a people whether he got prevent such unlucky and danger as well so he would be apprehended him as much as possible. Jayvees is a tough guy and fast walker. You thought that Jayvees has a power slash it means he cannot sleep, spoil, and strict. According to my thesis that he created an aliases given by his classmates. Jayvees is surely to be graduated in High School according to Dale and he congratulate him as he assured me after that Jayvees doesn't know the exact date of answering the right answer from his friend question. Jay Mante starting his college life to study and he was looking friends with the socialite students of BSBA I D it has two semesters (first semester and second semester) there are some rules that strictly follow, the examination has four every semester (prelim, mid-term, semi-final and final). Until November 5, 2012 he would make sure he want to re-enrolled for the second semester if he had passed the grade. As a Player of Dawn of the Dragons A born farmhand named Jayvees wants to be a savior of West Kruna. Once upon a time there was the horde of kobolds attacking onto his homeland that other people were killed, victim and captured. Because of his madness on dark forces he is started to fight against Kobold in Zone 1. Jayvees have a first win in battle against the Kobold Chieftain after the fight he is starting to journey and explored for the world he has a five companions including Roland to continue his journey, he has also a default mount and his dragon-rider named Solus. With his first-time raider he has experiencing a failure because of few of friends. After that he has enough army to beat all the dangerous nightmare raids including the Erebus was the antagonist on the game. He had a lot of power in colosseum, raids, skirmishes, duels, and for guild is the joust. He creates the guild called Shattered Nations that which members collided to get freedom and everywhere to united for the peaceful place. Jayvees journeys to Ryndor to battle Lord Tyranthius the former champion and the greater demonic form. His journey continues from Bludheim when attacking the Nords and Kalaxia to force-up and Aesa joins the battle to conquer the map of west kruna, When after Jayvees defeats Kalaxia, Solus is upgraded to level 2 because he receives Kalaxia's eye that grows him many years later that he continued to Subterrain Depths when he met Raknar the Orange Oroc Warrior. He found him prison against Maraak and Erakka-Sak and he beat them all and save all residents back to their base and he find the solution and the legend after Erebus died. The Mad Mage appears to battle Jayvees but fail and he found Bellarius the Guardian to ended the oroc realm. Jayvees was rezdevnous sees the bloody end against Bellarius. He and Shattered Nations found a best members to beat any guild raids after the battle, Jayvees wons the fight and receive Roland's Orange Sword from Raknar as a reward. Jayvees continues the journey go to Tower of Eclectic Dreams for rest when Jayvees go to tower for rest but the mysterious started onto their lives that Jayvees is alone and he is fighting the enemies and defeat by he save the guy from being killed when Jayvees was beaten he is sleep and he face Felendis. Jayvees sleeping his dreams long ago he sees the past of Roland, Lucian, Marcus and Medea and he was disguise as them in Level 2, Level 3, and Level 4 he was first beginning his dreams to fight Hargamesh in a gold battle and he warps to the minds of Lucian, Marcus and Medea. After he reached to reality Jayvees woke up in same direction to fight the attacking Mardachus to defend the tower and the scholars lived in the tower. After two years later I was now Level 605 and I see the Corrupted Erebus in the game so I will find Bucket Brigade II for my guild carelessly LSI and BSI are both shown in the indespensable in right top of my character skin starting on June to September. I have achieved the game when I have two legendary items are Sword of Conquered Kingdoms III and Sargaash the Conqueror and my damage purely enhance onto them while I working in the game I join their raids and I use 100 stamina by raids so I need more power carelessly towards them. I reached Level 700 to reach my goals to 150 million on Dragon's Lair it is hard and very happy that I have loaded too many stamina so I planned to enhance my stamina to 2000 while my attack and defense are both weak in circumstances. After he reached level 761 he has receives 1000 planet coins in the expeditions when he buy mystery pack with the cost of 15. Jayvees scheduled to become a Luminary player on August 2013. As a Player of Legacy of Thousand Suns The prisoner from Centurian and the rescue of centurian army named Jayvees, he was saved by Princess Illaria to escape and fight for violence and justice. He fought Centurian Commander Rautha in the orphan of heaven ship he blew him in a first time. He also used a pilot when he was in college student and intelligent soldier. Jayvees with his six friends are stick together to humilate the Centurian Forces. They escape to planet that Telemachus live then he encountered a battle in the wars of Psychic Colonel to kill Illaria but fail because Jayvees saves her from danger and he use his stamina to fight. After Jayvees leaves the planet with Illaria and Talia they found the monster were killed like Swarms and they seen Ragnar the butcher in the jungle, they launch an attack to the Vespaia to destroy their base to stop their crime civilization. They are hacking the enemies robot to shut then and Jayvees and the gang sees in the ladder to fight Vespaia. After defeating Vespaia I will drive the ship on Zone 3 because I showed them all my talents and I'm the one who will defeat General Rahn when I reach Stage 3 I see Rautha again when elegantly fighting female robots maybe androids. Me and my allies confronts General Rahn swiftly so I launched the attack against the monster but the resistance is futile afterwards General Rahn is very good in shooting and I return him by shooting him but the hangar was exploded and all separated. In Zone 4 Me and my for allies are formation but Princess Illaria is missing and she will be find so me and Telemachus are riding to the gangster with Ragnar, Lu Bu, Talia also Wu elsewhere to rid the bloody alley gang of them seducely the steel tournament is now registered in me is including in the tournament to claim Illaria against rival challenger. I beat all of them until I found Natasha Cybersmash understand that my reputation is flawed. Natasha Cybersmash is beautiful, sexy and deadly, but me is handsome, wielding sword and very good in fighting in plane or skills. I fought the battle against her and won Princess Illaria and ready to leave the planet and go to the UHW. I'm in meeting with my friends and Master Wu about destroying a fearsome Purple Lion. After destroying Purple Lion we have reinstated another problem the Courtroom in where's you see a jury, a judge and a prosecutor like Advocate Tulk. He is advocate so badass to interrogate and really raging when he lose like this courtroom that Advocate Tulk insults me and says "Die, Sian Dog" so Advocate Tulk is making a rumble inside the courtroom and result of being damage in the court and adjourned in tomorrow and so me and Ragnar decided to meet up with Bjorsson to drink a beer until become drunkard because of the rumble and another rumble again. Robotic Rautha storming the bar to kill me but fails and collecting in the total of 4 deathmachine circuits from hard, legendary and nightmare. In the morning I was on the Centurian House and we are looking to visit. No more other details, after I think the release of a movie on August 1, 2013, Jayvees from Legacy of a Thousand Suns announced his retirement. As a Cast of Scrabble Jayvees leads the role of Jayvees in Scrabout he is the ill-manned and do not care and especially the enemy can't understand Jayvees battling against the enemies he is the one was the hard enemy to beatdown the enemies over the world. He is first appeared as episode 4. He is making a won in the fifth, sixth, and seventh episode still revealed undefeated. As a Player of Baseball Heroes I'm starting a rookie for 2 season and the world champion. Then I advance Single A in 4 seasons with 3 world champion and 4 league champion. And now I'm on 17th season with 13 grand champion with 14 league champion. As a matter in fact my set choosing Shooting Star and 25 batter and always 6 special batter on my sleeve. I have 36 friends was in my batter with the 5 elite batter are both A rank so he would make sure to find his luck. As a main Character of Magic Chess I was the role of Mante Legends, to find the eight enemy who wanted his piece and justice to be peaceful time. My first time journey was on the bar when he found Steve Legends in the battle and won and I join to his party to help him aide to find his lost rival eight years ago. As a Human Jayvees was being ill-mannered and cannot understand. According to his relatives that he is the father of Joel Mante and Norma Mante. Jayvees was a high-school graduate students held in March 19, 2012 because he passed the grade and he fits his role as a student and he remind and recall about his chair and bags also his manual. Jayvees was promoted to High-School Graduate And returns in Bukidnon State University with the course of BSBA (Bachelor of Science and Business Administration) as a first year lower class section I think. 1000PlanetCoins.PNG|Receives 1000 Planet Coin as the proof that I'm super lucky Rich!!!!!.PNG|Full Screen View Level700.png|Level 700 Category:Jay Mante Category:Jayvees